All shapes, sizes and ages
by CanadianIdiot
Summary: This story is about some romance between TP and BG. They all live in one house and stuff happends and a twisted ending ! I suck at summairys! So just read on! Plz read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I think ever body knows we all don't own DB/Z/GT. All I own is Danielle in later chapters!!  
  
A/n- This is an updated story and I corrected my spelling mistakes. YAY!! I know I suck at doing stories ok? So tell me if I do or I don't ok?  
  
Turpan: OMG! You're my new best friend!! I so agree with you about Maron oops Marron (not) we should do like a story all about dissing her!! (Sorry for those who like her) god! If you think it's a good idea tell me ok? And thanks for proof reading. I owe you one!  
  
Gorgetajr: Your soooooo fun to chat with!! Hurry up your not here yet!! (Inside joke)  
  
Ages: Bra: 17  
Pan: 16  
Goten: 21  
Trunks: 22  
  
It comes in all shapes, sizes and ages  
  
"It's perfect. I'll take it!" Said the 22-year-old lavender haired boy. Trunks Briefs is the youngest president of the biggest company on the planet, Capsule Corporation. He is the son of the richest person in the world, Bulma Briefs, and also the son of one of the world's strongest person, Vegeta (I don't know he's last name)  
  
"Great it will be ready for you to move in tomorrow." Said the house sales man.  
  
"Great I'll start moving then." Said Trunks while heading to he's car. Heading to the C-C Trunks was thinking about what his parents would say about him moving. Sure his father didn't care about that sort of stuff but his mother is a different explanation.  
  
*** "Hey I'm home." Trunks said to nobody in particular.  
  
"DAMN WOMAN! WHY WON'T YOU FIX MY GRAVITY MACHINE!" Said the mighty king of saiyajins.  
  
"I WILL ONLY IF YOU STOP CALLING ME WOMAN! AND WHEN A HAVE THE TIME!" Screamed Bulma while leaning over her tools in the lab.  
  
"ARE YOU FOGETTING WHO YOUR ARE TALKING TO? I'M THE KING OF ALL SAIYAJINS!!"  
  
"GOOD! THAT MEANS I'M THE QUEEN OF ALL SAIYAJINS!" Screamed Bulma at the top of her lungs.  
  
*I think I should break to news a little later* Trunk thought while going in his room waiting for dinner.  
  
Just as he is going by he's 17-year-old sister's room he over heard her talking on the phone:  
  
"Pan you have no idea how much I went to move out. My parents won't stop yelling at each other. I would move in like 3 seconds.  
  
*Maybe Bra would like to move in with me?* he thought  
  
"Hey Bra" said Trunks " I have an offer to give you when your off the phone."  
  
" Hey Pan, Trunks wants to talk to me so I'll call you back later.... O.K. Bye." Bra hangs up the phone and signals Trunks to come in and sit down on the bed.  
  
"So what did you want Trunks?" asking Bra  
  
"Well first sorry to eavesdropping on you but I heard you wanted to move out. So I was wondering is you wanted to move with me at my new house?" Bra's eyes just twinkled. She was almost speechless. Almost.  
  
"Do mom and dad know your moving?"  
  
"No not yet, but don't tell theme. I'll tell them during dinner. I'll ask if you can move also."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're the best big brother in the world!"  
  
"Your welcome. The house is going to be empty all by my self and I know how it can get here with mom and dad" Said Trunks. They talked for another 30 mins so just talk about how it's going to be there in he's house. Bra is 17 so she's supposed to be in grade 11. But because her parents and brother are so famous she has a tutor come to her house. So this means she doesn't have a lot of friends. All her friends she has, are Pan's friends. Pan is Bra's best friend in the worlds she can confine in her.  
  
*** "DINNER!" Yelled Bulma  
  
"Remember say nothing!" Said Trunks warning Bra.  
  
"Yeah yeah"  
  
Both kids running as fast as they can to the kitchen before Vegeta could eat it all up (you know a saiyans appetite). When they came down, there was a table full of food.  
  
"Mmmmmm. This looks good mom," said Bra while sitting at her sit at the table.  
  
"Thank you Bra" said Bulma, also sitting at the table. Vageta's face was all ready in the food in fronts of him.  
  
"Ehhhh mom? I have something to say.'' Said Trunks in an unusual way. Vegeta's eyebrow jerked up listening to what Trunks has to say.  
  
"What is it Trunks?'' Said Bulma looking curiously at her son.  
  
"Mom is was wondering if I could move out? But before you say anything, I just want to say that I think I'm old enough..." Said Trunks nervously.  
  
"If you think your old enough you can, but you need money...I'll go get some for you." Said Bulma while getting up to go get some money from her safe in her room.  
  
"No mom, it's ok. I already bought the house" said Trunks a little ashamed.  
  
"YOU WHAT!?!" Said Bulma and Vegeta at the same time.  
  
"It's ok, it's in a quite neighbourhood and I can fly here for work..." Said Trunks, picking at Bra to tell her she's the next subject of discussing.  
  
"If it's fine by your father, it's fine by me." Said Bulma looking at Vegeta with food hanging from his mouth.  
  
"Why would I care?" Said Vegeta with he's mouth full.  
  
"So can I?" Said Trunks looking at he's parents.  
  
"Yup!" Said Bulma  
  
*Wow that was easy!* Thought Trunks  
  
"But I do have one favour to ask..."said Trunks' bracing him self from some yelling. "Because the house is so big, I was wondering if Bra could move in with me?"  
  
"NO!" said Vegeta while slamming the table." Your not taking Bra with you and that's FINAL!!!''  
  
"But Daddy! I don't like living here. You and mommy fight all the time" Said Bra  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" Roared Vegeta  
  
"Dad, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything bad. She you little girl as well as my little sister. I care as much for her as you do" Said Trunks  
  
"Think about it Vegeta. We will have the whole house to ourselves" Said Bulma "And plus she doesn't like living here!"  
  
"Ohhhhh all right, I'm only agreeing to this because your making me woman!'' Said Vegeta as he's walking to go to the gravity room. (He finished eating he's part of the meal on the table)  
  
"Oh! Thank you Daddy! Your the best!" Said Bra while jumping up and down.  
  
Vegeta didn't say a word; he's been clearly not happy about it. He's little girl is gowning up in front of he's eyes.  
  
"So Trunks, you didn't tell me when were moving." Said Bra  
  
"I know it short notice but, we moving tomorrow." Trunks said to inform her.  
  
"TOMMOROW??" Yelled Bra  
  
"Yeah but we have as long as it takes to really move in." Said Trunks  
  
"Oh ok...By the way, why did you ask me too move with you? You could of asked Marron or Goten," said Bra.  
  
"Well first I needed someone who can cook a little bit, so Goten's out of the picture, and Marron and I, well things are not what they were so I'm going too break up with her soon" Said Trunks  
  
"Oh? Well I'm sorry for you about Marron" said Bra but she doesn't mean it because she just hated her for heaven sakes SHE HAS NO NOSE!!! And also it's been forever Pan loved Trunks, and Trunks did have a little crush on her.  
  
"It's ok, It was bound to happen sooner or later ''Said Trunks while finishing eating he's diner." You better hurry up eating, you got to get packing. Oh yeah tomorrow were going shopping for the furniture" said Trunks  
  
"Shopping? Me? YES!!!!"Said Bra  
  
"Yes Bra. Shopping!"  
  
"Can I bring Pan, she can help pick our stuff and help me unpack." Said Bra  
  
"Then I bring Goten to help ME unpack!" Said Trunks  
  
"FINE!!!!" Said Bra very loudly as she just finished eating her dinner.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
a/n- Ok did you guys like it? A lot less mistakes huh? Yeah yeah I know there still some. If you read it before and now there is a 100% improvement hehe...even if you read this before plz review again I'm not putting the other chapter until I have at least 5 reviews!! So please tell all you friends to review :-)  
  
And I'm going to have a mailing list...so if you want to know when my next chapter is up then ether write your email in your review or email me at Danlorsa@hotmail.com ok?  
  
Thanks  
  
~*DaN LoR Sa*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I think everybody knows we all don't own DB/Z/GT. All I own is Danielle in later chapters!!  
  
This chaper wouldn't be as great as it is if it wasn't for Melm thank you so much! I own you one maybe i can give ideas for storys (sence you say you have no imagination)  
  
Melm: Thinks so much i owe you one 0_~ Hehehe cute!  
  
Ages: Bra :17  
Pan : 16  
Goten :21  
Trunks :22  
  
It comes in all shapes, sizes and ages  
  
Chapter-2  
  
(One week later)  
  
Bra, Trunks and Marron were on the couch watching a movie. Well Bra was trying to watch the movie. Trunks and Marron were making out right beside her. She didn't care that much, it wasn't like she didn't make out with guys, in fact she had made out with quite a few guys over the years.  
  
Her heart had always been set on one guy though, one guy that she knew she couldn't have. Seeing her brother and Marron together reminded her of him and the fact that she would most likely never have a chance with him.  
  
Bra couldn't sit there anymore, it was getting way too uncomfortable so she got up and walked to the kitchen. Trunks opened his eyes when he felt the couch move beside him. He noticed Bra had left the room. Trunks became concerned and broke the kiss.  
  
"There's something wrong with Bra, I'll be right back Marron" Said Trunks while getting up from the couch.  
  
"Ok, but come back soon alright?" Marron said, pouting.  
  
*** In the kitchen  
  


* * *

  
"Is there something wrong, Bra?" Said Trunks walking over to where she was standing, leaning against the counter.  
  
"No, I'm fine" she said. Trunks sighed.  
  
"There's no point trying to lie to me Bra, You know I can tell when there's something wrong."  
  
"Do you really want to know what's wrong?" she asked, sounding distant. "You can find true love and I can't. I find people who are in love with my money! I just want someone to love me for me, is that so much to ask?" She finished, letting a few stray tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
"He's out there Bra, trust me you'll find that guy who loves you for the beautiful intelligent girl that you are, someday..."He said, wrapping his arms around her to comfort her. Sadly Trunks knew that every date she ever went on the guy was only interested in her money. He could relate to how she was feeling, he too had been on many dates with women who just wanted his money. Trunks sighed and thought of something that might cheer her up a little.  
  
"How about I call it a night. I'll tell Marron to go home and call Pan and Goten to come and sleep over. That way you can talk to Pan, I know I'm not really that much help when it comes to this kind of stuff," He said, chuckling softly, trying to lighten to the mood.  
  
* Oh great! That would help, having Goten here, the guy I've loved for years. * She thought, tears threatening to spill again.  
  
"Yeah sure, I guess " Said Bra  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back," He said returning to the living room.  
  
**** Living room  
  


* * *

  
"I'm sorry Marron, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said "Bra is very sick'' He lied but it was the only way to get her out of the house.  
  
"Is she alright?" Marron asked, faking concern.  
  
"She's not bad but she doesn't like it when other people are here." said Trunks, knowing she'd believe him. "We'll just have to finish this later Marron"  
  
"Ok Trunks" And with that they said there goodbyes and Marron left.  
  
"You know you didn't have to lie to her," said Bra, coming back into the room after hearing Marron leave.  
  
"Well like I said our relationship is shaky and she was starting to get on my nerves anyway." Changing the subject he added, "Now I'm going to call Goten to see if him and Pan are up for coming over tonight".  
  
"Ok. I'll be in my room. If Pan decides to come just send her to my room when she gets here ok?"  
  
"Sure" Said Trunks, picking up the cordless phone.  
  
(20 min later)  
  
**Ding Dong** (door bell)  
  
Trunks got off the couch to go answer the door.  
  
"Hey you guys what's up?" Said Trunks after opening the door.  
  
"Hey Trunks." Said Goten  
  
"Hey Trunks." Said Pan  
  
"Hey Pan, How are you?" Asked Trunks  
  
"Fine. Why do you ask?" Asked Pan  
  
"Just wondering. Oh yeah Bra is in her room waiting for you." Said Trunks gesturing for her to come in.  
  
"Thanks" And with that Pan went up the stairs to Bra's room.  
  
"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" Said Goten, smiling brightly at his long time friend.  
  
"Oh Yeah come in." Said Trunks. He could always rely on Pan to put Bra in a good mood. Little did he know that this night was going to change everything. (A little bit)  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
A/N...So how about it? Like it? Sorry if it is short but I have school to go to... homeworks....you know that stuff!! If you wanna see more chapters...then you better review! All you have to do is say if it's good, not bad or you hate it, I welcome flames!!!...Hell I love flames! I want 3 different people to write a review, and then I will continue writing. If not... no more story...got it? So I suggest you tell your friends to read it too!! :-D  
  
BTW you guys... I am going places with this story ok? So don't give up hope!!  
  
And I have a mailing list...so if you want to know when my next chapter is up then ether write your email in your review or email me at Danlorsa@hotmail.com ok?  
  
Thanks  
  
*DaN LoR Sa* 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I think ever body knows we all don't own DB/Z/GT. All I own is Danielle in later chapters!!  
  
A/n-1- I'm giving out a BIG thanks to Melm.... THANKS!!!  
  
A/n-2-OMG i only hade 3 reviews on my last chapter if i'm right... well to thosde who review i'm going to say thanks...  
  
Trupan: HEHEHE I know!! I have no idea how I did it making Marron and Trunks... well when I was writing it back then I didn't 'hate' her now I do!!!(sorry Marron fans)  
  
Matt.J1: thanks for the word of incouragment!! thanks!!  
  
enfant-terrible: As you can see here is the next chapter!!!  
  
Now on with the story!!  
  
It comes in all shapes, sizes and ages  
  
Chapter 3  
  
***Bra's Room***  
  
**Knock Knock Knock**  
  
"Come in" Bra called from her bed. She was lying on her back looking at the ceiling with a distant expression on her face.  
  
"Hey Bra!'' Pan said, entering the room holding a bag in each hand.  
  
"Hey come on in, have a seat, put your bags on the ground"  
  
"Ok" Pan put her bags on the ground by the bed and took a seat on the king size bed. "So what did you wanna talk about that your brother sounded so concerned about? You could have just called me"  
  
"Well actually we could of talked on the phone but Trunks wanted to talk to Goten, and I wanted to see my best friend in the world!" Said Bra  
  
"Well in that case I'll stay! So what do you wanna talk about?" Pan asked, sitting awkwardly on the bed.  
  
"Well before I talk let's put our PJ's on and get into bed. Might as well be comfortable while we chat" said Bra, smiling softly at her best friend.  
  
"Yeah sure!"  
  
So with that they both put there PJ's on and hopped into bed. Bra was wearing a pink t-shirt with glow in the dark pink pants with little stars all over it, and pan was wearing blue silk top and bottoms with little hearts on it.  
  
"Ok Pan! What I'm about to tell you is something I don't want you to breath a word about to anyone! Not even Goten, especially Goten!!!" Bra said, looking seriously at Pan. Pan gulped. Wondering what had got Bra this worked up.  
  
"Hey! I'm your best friend, you don't have to worry about these things you know!" Said Pan, smiling reassuringly.  
  
"Ok" Said Bra "I think I like your uncle" Bra lowered her head, waiting for Pan's shocked reaction.  
  
"I know you do" Said Pan with a sly smile on her face. * Wow it took her long enough to tell me... I was beginning to think she was going to keep it a secret forever* Pan thought.  
  
"HOW? I've never told anyone about my feelings for Goten'' Said Bra looking at Pan suspiciously.  
  
"I know because your my best friend, I know you well enough to pick up on things like this. You've like Goten for quite a while now, right?" asked Pan, rather smugly.  
  
"Yeah. So you know that I know you like Trunks?" Bra asked, returning the sly smile.  
  
"Yeah I guess" Pan shrugged "Was that all you wanted to talk about?" Asked Pan, not shocked that Bra knew.  
  
"No there's one more thing. I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier today." Bra stated.  
  
"Ok" said Pan  
  
Meanwhile in the lounge room the two best friends, Trunks and Goten talked about "guy stuff".  
  
"Goten you have no idea how much I find Marron annoying. I really need to break up with her!" Trunks stated, frustrated at his dilemma.  
  
"And you're just figuring this out now?" Said Goten, rolling his eyes. 'And people think I'm the dumb one in this friendship' Goten thought, chuckling to himself.  
  
"Yeah'' Said Trunks, annoyed at Goten's obvious amusement.  
  
"So how are you going to break up with her?" Asked Goten curiously.  
  
"This is where you come in... " Said Trunks but was cut off by Goten.  
  
Goten started shaking his head vigorously "No way man! I'm not doing anything to her! I hope you don't expect me to beat her up or anything! After all her father is my father's best friend, and I don't beat girls!" Said Goten, still shaking his head.  
  
"No no no!! Of course not! You don't even have to see her or talk to her. Here's my plan. You and Pan move in here and Marron will get mad and break up with me!" Said Trunks, smirking triumphantly.  
  
"Good plan, good plan" said Goten, looking less convinced "There is only one problem. Gohan. He will never let Pan stay here with us'' he stated his one concern.  
  
"I got a plan for that too but I have to ask Pan if she wants to move in here first" Said Trunks "I'll ask her tomorrow. Well we should go to bed now, it's getting late"  
  
"Sure, whatever Trunks" said Goten, yawning. "Good night"  
  
"Good night Goten'' Said Trunks' going to his room.  
  
The boys went in their respective rooms. Unlike the girls, who still liked to share a room, like they did when they were younger.  
  
*** Bra's Room ***  
  
The lights were already out and the girls were asleep. Well until Bra woke up to the sound of Trunks and Goten going to their rooms. She thought it would be a perfect opportunity to go down stairs. She liked to sit on the patio attached to her room, and think. This time she thought it would be better if she went to the one downstairs so she didn't disturb Pan if she woke up.  
  
She got up, and went down stairs. She unlocked the patio door and went out, shutting it behind her. She sat down on the boarder, one leg hanging down, and the other one up to her chest with her arms crossed like her father's.  
  
She had been out there for about 2 hours thinking about her life. How all the guys she ever dated only wanted her for her money. She thought about her feelings for Goten and how much she liked him. He never noticed her though, well only like a little sister. She thought about ways she could get him to notice her but it was all too overwhelming and depressing that she started to cry. Suddenly she heard the door to the patio open and a tired voice say, "Hey Bra what are you doing out here, shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
a/n OMG A CLIFF HANGER!! YAY!! NA NA NA Boo Boo!! :-P So what did you think about my chapter? please tell me! sorry it took me sooo long to put this out, I was partying all March Break! He he he.. OMH i got a science test tommorow whish me luck its my first science test in grade 9 hehehe can't wait to get over it!! Thanks a million for those who review and by the way check out my new one shot fic called 'Goodbye' THANKS!!!  
  
And I have a mailing list...so if you want to know when my next chapter is up then ether write your email in your review or email me at danlorsa@hotmail.com ok?  
  
Thanks  
  
*DaN LoR Sa* 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I think ever body knows we all don't own DB/Z/GT. All I own is Danielle....  
  
A-N- Well, well, well... i wasn't going to update because i was getting pissed no one was reviewing... is this story that bad? should i stop writing? plz tell me the truth!! I've been lyed to ALL MY FRIENDSHIP WITH MY BEST FRIEND I think i can handle the truth of this little story k? got it?? Thanks!! I want to say thanks to all my reviewers of the last chapter...  
  
Nathan- Thanks for your review!! well heres your chapter..am actuly writing it in your honnor!! thanks for telling me its a good chapter!! THANKS!!  
  
ThEvilBraT- Thanks for your review!! i don't find my chapter THAT long but hey its ok!! THANKS  
  
Matt.J1- THANKS!  
  
Trupan-... I HOPE you knew I wasn't going to let Trunks and Marron together..I thought you knew me bettre than that!! *sniff* ah well Hacuna Matata!! lol..THANKS!! Talk to ya soon!!  
  
enfant-terrible- well here's my next chapter...THANKS for the review!!  
  
Well that's all the reviews I got last chapter!! Now let me continue to write!!Enjoy!!  
  
It comes in all shapes, sizes and ages  
  
*** last chapter***  
  
She had been out there for about 2 hours thinking about her life. How all the guys she ever dated only wanted her for her money. She thought about her feelings for Goten and how much she liked him. He never noticed her though, well only like a little sister. She thought about ways she could get him to notice her but it was all too overwhelming and depressing that she started to cry. Suddenly she heard the door to the patio open and a tired voice say, "Hey Bra what are you doing out here, shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
She turned around to see who had caught her crying. Not to her surprise it was Goten. Bra gasped in awe as the moonlight shone off his bare chest accentuating every ripple of his perfect body. All he was wearing was his black boxers. Bra snapped out of her daze quickly as the sliding door closed behind him.  
  
*Shit! Why is he up? He's not suppose to know I'm crying over him!* She thought, instantly embarrassed at her situation.  
  
"Well what are YOU doing up?" She asked, quickly wiping the tears from her blotchy red eyes.  
  
"Well I was getting hungry and..... Are you crying?" He asked, stopping mid sentence. "Bra why are you crying?" he asked, obviously concerned.  
  
"Oh its just some wild teenager stuff." She said, sniffing.  
  
"Oh? Maybe I can help you'' Goten said, getting closer as he spoke softly to her.  
  
*Should I tell him...? NO!! I'll tell him with no names maybe. So he can get a hint! * She thought.  
  
"You really want to know my problems?" she asked, knowing he'd say yes.  
  
"Yeah sure why not?" He said, now leaning against the pole that is supporting Bra's back.  
  
"Ok" Bra said "There's this guy..." she was interrupted.  
  
"Does this guy have a name?" Ask Goten curiously.  
  
"He does but I'm not going to tell you" Said Bra in a whiny tone.  
  
"Fine!" Said Goten just as childishly.  
  
"Are you going to let me continue or just interrupt me every second? " Asked Bra, faking an annoyed tone.  
  
"No no. Go ahead." Said Goten, chuckling lightly at her trying to be serious.  
  
"Ok there is this guy I like. I've liked him for a very long time now, but he's never noticed me and it's just been getting to me lately. I can't help but be upset when the guy I like doesn't feel the same way. Said Bra, holding back tears.  
  
"Why don't you just go up to him and say Hello my name is Bra Briefs. Then he will know you." Said Goten trying to lighten the mood.  
  
He gazed at her face shining in the moonlight. *Kami when did she get this beautiful?* Goten mentally hit himself *She's your best friends sister and one of your friends too! You can't think of her like this. But she looks sooo... Stop it!!!!* Goten was mentally battling his subconscious as he forgot he was suppose to be listening to Bra.  
  
"Goten?" asked Bra for the 5th time. He snapped out of his daze and looked at Bra with a distant look in his eyes.  
  
"Are you ok? You were spaced out on me for a while" She asked curiously.  
  
*That was weird!! Why was he looking at me like he was seeing me for the first time?*  
  
"Sorry Bra what were you saying?" Asked Goten, focusing on helping Bra with her problem.  
  
"Oh yeah...Silly he knows who I am but only as a friend'' She said, forgetting her last thought.  
  
''Well then just go up to him and ask him for a date" He said trying not to space out on her again.  
  
"Yeah but if he says no... I don't know if I can still be his friend"  
  
"And if he says yes? Than you guys can be together" Said Goten like it was the simplest thing in the world.  
  
"But the chances of him saying yes are extremely low. He's a person who doesn't want to be in a long term relationship" she finished, lowering her eyes to the ground in case a stray tear fell.  
  
"Well then I can't help someone who doesn't want to help themselves" He said placing a soft kiss on her head and turning to go inside.  
  
"Well thanks for listening to me anyway'' She replied, wishing he wouldn't go.  
  
"No problem" Said Goten, smiling at her warmly.  
  
"Wait Goten! Do you want me to make you a little something to eat? I'm starting to get hungry too!" Said Bra  
  
"Sure!" Goten replied, grinning Son style.  
  
So with that Goten and Bra went to the kitchen to make a late night snack. Goten sat at the table while Bra made something to eat. He stared as she made her way around the kitchen.  
  
*What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking about her like this? She is beautiful but I'm like a brother to her! But damn she's beautiful inside and out... STOP IT!!!* Goten thought, mentally chastising himself.  
  
Snapping himself out of his daze he tried to start conversation. "Eh... So yeah I guess I'm moving in with you guys"  
  
Bra dropped the spoon she was using to stir the pancake mixture.  
  
"YOUR WHAT??" She said looking very shocked.  
  
"Oops, I guess I wasn't suppose to tell you... Well Trunks asked me and Pan to move in with you guys to get rid of Marron, and Pan doesn't know yet" Said Goten, a little offended at Bra's look of annoyance.  
  
"That's cool but Trunks could have at least warned me first. And what do you mean getting rid of Marron? I knew he didn't want her anymore but get rid of her?" Ask Bra curiously.  
  
"Yeah. Uh... Trunks doesn't want to break up with her the old fashion way so he's going to get her mad'' Said Goten, obviously amused at his friends way of working things out.  
  
"Oh that's cool" She answered not really caring how Trunks gets rid of Marron.  
  
*OMG!! I thought things were bad enough and now this happens! Danielle is going to be here all the time making out with him in front of me! God! Why does my life have to be like this? * She thought angrily.  
  
Goten just sat staring at Bra concerned by her angry expression. Assuming it had to do with Trunks way of getting rid of Marron he let it go without asking her.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4  
  
a/n -Who is Danielle?? Ha Ha Ha !!!  
  
a/n...So how about it? Like it? Sorry if it is short but I have school to go to... homework.... you know that stuff!! If you wanna see more chapters...then you better review! All you have to do is say if it's good, not bad or you hate it, I welcome flames!!!...Hell I love flames! I want 3 different people to write a review Then I will continue writing if not... no more story...got it? So I sugguest you tell your friends to read it too!! :-D  
  
And I have a mailing list...so if you want to know when my next chapter is up then ether write your email in your review or email me at danlorsa@hotmail.com ok?  
  
Thanks  
  
*DaN LoR Sa* 


	5. chapter 5

aDisclaimer: I think ever body knows we all don't own DB/Z/GT. All I own is Danielle in later chapters...  
  
Ages: Bra :17  
Pan : 16  
Goten :21  
Trunks :22  
  
It comes in all shapes, sizes and ages  
  
Chapter 5  
*** Pan slowly opened her eyes, letting her eyes adjust to the light streaming through the window. She rolled over slightly and noticed Bra was still asleep next to her. She looked over at the clock that read 9:02 in flashing read numbers. It was about time for breakfast she thought as she got out of bed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Her mum taught her how to cook and she had gotten some good pointers from her grandma Chichi, so now she loved to cook whenever she had the chance. As she entered the kitchen she noticed Trunks was already up.  
  
"Good morning Pan'' Said Trunks, smiling.  
  
"Good morning to you too Trunks'' Said Pan, looking through the fridge ''so what do you feel like for breakfast?" she asked, brow furrowed, thinking about what she could cook that everyone would want.  
  
"What ever you want to make," Trunks replied, not being very helpful.  
  
"It's ok... Your call" Said Pan, wishing he would just decide what he wanted to eat.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Asked Trunks suddenly.  
  
"Of course you can" Pan replied straight away, too tired to wonder why he asked her that.  
  
"Well I was just wondering if you would want to move in with me and Bra?" he asked, hoping she would say yes.  
  
"Why don't you ask Marron?" asked Pan looking confused, shocked and kind of angry. *He has to be messing with me* she thought annoyed.  
  
"Well Marron and I, well we don't have what you would call a stable relationship and anyway friends are forever right?" he replied, wishing she'd just say yes already.  
  
"You know my parents will say no!" she said, sighing deeply.  
  
"I figured that. So I arranged for C.C to pay for an all expenses trip around the world for your mom and dad. It will take around one year so they won't want to leave you home alone." He said, smirking at the expression on Pan's face.  
  
Pan opened her eyes really really really big!!(0.0')  
  
"You would do that just for me? So I can live here?" Said Pan, completely taken by surprise.  
  
"Well yeah! Your my Friend" Said Trunks. Pan shuddered inwardly at the sound of the word 'friend'.  
  
"Oh Trunks your my best guy friend in the world!'' Said Pan while giving him a hug and laughing at the sound of what she'd just said.  
  
*Why do I feel so tingly around her?* Trunks thought  
  
"It's the least I can do for my best girl friend in the world!" Said Trunks, laughing as well.  
  
They were still hugging when Goten entered the room.  
  
"Ehhhh...Am I missing something here?'' Asked Goten suspiciously.  
  
Pan and Trunks looked at each other for a second and quickly pulled away.  
  
"Um...I just told um... Pan...she can move in with us." Said Trunks turning a little red.  
  
"Really? How did you get Gohan to agree?'' Asked Goten  
  
"Ah! My little secret" Trunks replied, giving a smile and a wink to Pan.  
  
*Is he flirting with me? He can't he's still going out with Marron and he called me a 'friend' but I would so love it if he was flirting with me!* Thought Pan, smiling at him and then turning to look at Goten.  
  
"Uhhh...come on you can tell me!'' Said Goten, wanting in on the secret.  
  
"Nope" Said Pan smirking then grinning mischievously at Trunks.  
  
"Fine be that way!" Said Goten, sounding angry.  
  
"Can you guys let me start breakfast now?" Asked Pan, remembering what she came downstairs for in the first place.  
  
"YES!" Yelped Goten.  
  
"Hey by the way, where's Bra? She never sleeps in." Asked Trunks, looking a little concerned.  
  
"Oh! She might sleep in today; she was up almost all night. We were talking about stuff." Said Goten, sitting down at the table.  
  
"Oh? What kind of stuff?" Asked Pan, cracking eggs on the frying pan.  
  
"Just stuff" He replied, staring dreamily at the food Pan was cooking.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5  
  
a/n...So how about it??? Sorry if it is short but I have school to go to... homeworks....you know that stuff!! If you wanna see more chapters...then you better review!!! all you have to do is say one word. I welcome flames!!!...Hell I love flames! I sugguest you tell your friends to read it too!! :-D (If you think it is a good story)  
  
A/N-If you want me to email you if you wanna know when my chapters are in, well please leave your email in your review or if you don't want too than email me at Danlorsa@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks  
  
*DaN LoR Sa* 


End file.
